Can I Make It Out?
by Andy.Says.RAWR
Summary: Katie is a loner. Travis is a playboy. They were best friends. What happened? High School happened. He doesn't have a care in the world. She has to pass her senior year with good grades to get to a nice college and try not to cause anything that will give her too much attention. And she's thinking one thing... can I make it out? Tratie AU. First fic in my "Beating Hearts" series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. Yes, yes, it's me yet again. I'm pretty sure your sick of this now but what the hell... It's Andy! I know I still have other stories to finish but I already have their next chapters prepared so I don't have to deal with that shit. So I started again! With another PJO fic. As always, it is an AU. I just love those. This is a Tratie AU and is rated T. As always. Other ships included are Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna (sorry to all those Caleo shippers out there. I ship Leyna more) and much, much more.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Andy: I own Percy Jackson. **

**Rick: No, I do. **

**Andy: No. You are just a sassy troll who creates feels. I make everyone happy! HAVE SOME NICO! AND LEO! AND SOME PERCABETH LOVE!**

**Rick: That is very unrealistic. **

**Andy: Your... your mom's unrealistic!**

**Rick: You know what else is unrealistic?**

**Andy: ... What?**

**Rick: You owning PJO. **

**Andy: Okay. ._. I don't own Percy Jackson. Yet. **

* * *

**.:O:.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

I officially hate life. I thought that all the drama would be gone after freshman year but it goes on for the entire high school life. I literally told myself on the last day of junior year that the next year couldn't be any worse.

Boy, was I wrong.

My name is Gardner, like gardener. First name; Katie. Age seventeen, turning eighteen next fall. I go to Goode High School in New York and I live with my father in our house in the Bronx.

Let's go back to the start, shall we? At least, the start of my senior year, "the year where you make memories." Oh, I'll make memories alright.

Just not good ones.

Cold nights in New York are the worst. The frost bites your skin and feels as if a creepy snowman is bitch slapping you across the face.

In other words; it's cold.

I was sitting in a nearby 7-Eleven, sipping a Slurpee absentmindedly. It was about two in the morning but I didn't care. Dad was out on a business trip for the rest of the week so I would have to start school alone. It doesn't surprise me though. I hardly ever see him. Not that I care, anyway.

I stared at the window and looked at the few cars that passed by. It was dark tonight. It seemed as if the lamps were busted. I could see my reflection in the mirror.

Dirt hair. Eyes, a muddle of green and brown. That's me.

At elementary I was bullied. I used to have these huge round glasses and braces but was teased so much about it, I stuck to contacts. Eventually, I had my braces removed. People often insulted me about my appearance and attitude. I hated it. I hated them. But as the years passed by, my looks began to develop. My hair settled into a somewhat wavy style and my acne cooled down. I wasn't gorgeous like other girls but decent enough not to get too teased about it.

"Ma'am?" A wary voice spoke up.

I turned to the counter, the source of the sound. A bored looking worker was leaning against the counter. Her hair was twisted into a messy bun and her uniform showed a little more cleavage than I would prefer.

"It's like... two in the morning," she drawled. "Classes start tomorrow. Aren't you late for curfew?"

This caused a ball of anger to ignite inside of me. Yes, I looked thirteen but I'm seventeen for fuck's sake!

"Yeah. I'm a senior. I don't _have _a curfew." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said mockingly innocent. "I just assumed you were twelve by the size."

I gaped at her. "_Bitch _much?"

"Get out," she ordered.

"Uh, it's a free country. I'm pretty sure you have no jurisdiction to kick me out of a convenient store where you work not own." I smirked triumphantly but you could tell I was nervous by my posture. I sat rigidly and tugged anxiously at my rather large green hoodie.

"_Get out_," she seethed.

I got up, trying my best not to stumble with fright. "Fine. Your service sucked anyway."

I walked out of the store and dragged my Vans-clad feet across the asphalt. I took long slips from my drink, savoring the cool blueberry flavor running down my throat. My house was just around the corner so I didn't have to walk far.

I stopped in front of a small townhouse and got out my keys. I turned the knob and stepped inside. I threw my satchel on the floor and flopped down on the couch, letting sleep take me away.

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away my pain_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

I groaned and switched the alarm of my phone off. Don't get me wrong, I was a major Swiftie but I really wanted some sleep.

I begrudgingly got off the couch and up the stairs to m bedroom. I looked into my small closet and took out a baggy t-shirt and average jeans. I walked into the bathroom and started freshening up. Once I was ready, I pulled my hair into a lose ponytail, letting a few strands go. I looked at the time; seven forty-eight. The orientation started at eight so I had to hurry. We wouldn't have any classes today but we would be meeting our assigned teachers.

I quickly tugged my hoodie over my head and slipped my Vans on. I also grabbed my satchel and ran out the door. I saw the bus nearing the corner where the bus stop was and sprinted towards it, panting as I made it at the exact time. I climbed on to the bus and picked an unoccupied seat somewhere in the middle. Thankfully, the seat beside it was empty as well.

We made a few more stops but I hardly noticed. I wasn't looking forward to the school year. Like the past years, I probably wouldn't have any friends. Well, I had one friend back in elementary but he moved away after the fifth grade. I never knew why. Now it's my senior year. How does anyone expect me to find a friend now?

The bus stopped in front of the school and everyone filed out. I waited until everyone was off before stepping down myself.

Everyone was chatting and talking animatedly about what they did for summer break and how they missed each other so much.

It made me sick.

I walked up to the stairs of Goode High and pushed open the doors to the main building. There were three buildings. The main building was the smallest one and was welcome to all levels. Building A was for the freshmen and sophomores and Building B was for the Juniors and Seniors. Me. We weren't allowed to go from Building A to B or vice versa unless we had a permission slip from the teacher and secretary.

I walked into the main office, which had quite a few people already waiting, to get my schedule, locker, etc. Most people were going to get them tomorrow but since when was I apart of most people?

I waited in line until it was my turn.

"Name and level?" the secretary asked.

"Katie Gardner, senior year," I replied.

She typed something on her computer and the printer came to life. A paper emerged with my schedule and locker number. She snatched it and handed it over to me. I thanked her and walked out the door.

The halls were cramped but I made it to my locker anyway. I was used to slipping through.

The bell rang and a voice came on to the speakers. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to your first day at Goode High School. Please proceed to the auditorium for the Opening Orientation. Thank you."

Like everyone else, we started heading towards the auditorium, not wanting to get detention before there were even official classes.

I sat at the back of the auditorium where hardly anyone ever sat.

**.:O:.**

The orientation mainly consisted of the principal saying what to expect this school year, the optional classes and electives you could choose and the introduction of teachers. There were also some speakers but I don't remember anything they were saying.

"You may now proceed to your designated home room classrooms," our principle, Mr. D, announced. Everyone flooded out of the classroom, chattering loudly.

I looked down at my schedule.

Home room with Mr. Chiron Brunner. Room 206.

Hell yeah! Chiron was by far the best teacher ever! The only one who got me. He was more of a fatherly figure than my actual dad was.

I walked to Room 206 to see the session already starting. Great. I took a deep breath and turned the knob open. I could practically hear everyone look at me.

"Are you in my home room?" Chiron asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Chi—" I corrected myself. "Mr. Brunner."

"Then have a seat. We were just starting the introductions." He smiled. "Now when you are asked to come to the front, I want you tell us your name and hobbies." He said this as I sat at the very back of the room.

Someone snickered. "Hobbies? Yeah. Sure."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are new here?"

"You believe correct," the same boy said.

"Excellent. Then you can go first."

I couldn't see the boy rise from his seat but I did see him stand in the front.

And, boy, it was a shocker.

He smirked.

"My name is Travis Stoll."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! I still love you guys. Love me back. I was in a hurry. Cut me some slack. **

**Oh my God. **

**That fucking rhymed.**

**Anyway, if you want the next chapter sooner, give me... five reviews. If I don't get five review, I'll post the next chapter next Friday. So see you soon!**

**Rawr everyone. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my Rawrtenders. Hehe. Rawrtenders. Bartenders. That Is what I shall call you. Rawrtenders. As you might have noticed, I love making puns. Thanks to the reviewers: WhenWeMeetAgain (****_love_**** your fics), A Poet's Diary, moogie, Guest and gracie!**

**Anyway. It's Andy! And I have...*drumroll*... the second chapter of ****_Can I Make It Out_****? No.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson's like a home. Percy Jackson, I do not own. Wait. Whaaaaat?**

* * *

**.:O:.**

**CHAPTER TW**O

"My name is Travis Stoll."

Travis... Stoll... Travis Stoll... _Travis Stoll_!

"Holy... fuck," I muttered. Apparently loud enough for the entire class to hear.

Chiron cleared his throat and looked away.

"And who might _you _be?" Travis asked.

Ouch. That hurt. My best friend for five years doesn't even remember me. And I remembered him with one glance.

"Katie." My voice had a unintentional cold edge to it.

"Do you have a last name, _Katie_?" He smirked, his tone flirtatious. It disgusted me. "It could be Stoll." He winked.

"Gardner." I glared. "Katie Gardner."

His jaw went slack and his eyes widened. His expression could've been comical if the situation wasn't so tense.

I grabbed my stuff and stood up, pushing past him as I ran out the door.

No one tried to stop me.

I dashed to the girls' bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. Not in the conceited and vain way. In a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-with-your-life? way.

What am I doing with my life? I'm in the bathroom just because my best friend—er, former best friend—doesn't remember me.

Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly fine. La, la, la. Fine, fine, fine. _F–AAAY–NUH_.

Oh, who am I kidding? He actually used to be really sweet. The sweetest. But now he was sort of a... how do I say this?

Asshole.

Dickhead.

Bastard.

Douchebag.

Need I go on?

But what would I know? I can't judge the "new him" five minutes after. But... a lot can change in three years. Even people. So who was Travis Stoll now? The sweet boy back in grade school or the jerk in senior high?

I shook my head and walked out as well. Clear mind. Clear mind.

We should be staying in our home rooms for the rest of the day, all the way to three-thirty in the afternoon since official classes started tomorrow. Hurrah.

I walked back to the classroom and shut my eyes as I walked inside. When I opened them, I was thankful to see that it was only Chiron there.

"Welcome back, Miss Gardner." He didn't look up from his papers.

"I'm sorry for running out like that," I said lamely.

"Quite fine. First days are always the hardest," he replied calmly. "But I might not be so considerate next time."

I nodded. "Where did the others go?"

Chiron looked at me with those twinkling brown eyes of his. "I dismissed them for break."

I tilted my head to the side. "But recess isn't for an hour."

"I was hoping you would come back before they were all here."

I beamed at the middle aged man. "Thank you, Mr. Brunner."

"Please, call me Chiron. Now, why don't you get something to eat."

"Again, thank you Chiron."

"Your most welcome." He smiled.

I exited the room and walked towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very large but only twenty or so students—the people from my home room—occupied it. All were in groups. The odd one out, yet again.

I sat down in the corner of the room and took an apple out of my bag. I spun it around on the table, not feeling very hungry.

"Kates?" a soft voice spoke.

I glared at the red fruit in front of me and continued to ignore the blue eyed boy.

"Katie-Kat?" he repeated.

"Don't call me that," I growled.

"I always called you that back at elem. Don't you remember?"

"I know you used to call me that. That's why I don't want you to call me that now."

"Why are you even mad at me?" he groaned.

Rage began to flow through my veins as I talked softly but firmly, not wanting to get more attention than I already had. "Why am I _mad_ at you? Let's see. We were best friends for... five years? Five years. My only friend. You left without a single word, knowing that my mother was gone for good. Knowing that dad was never there for me. Knowing that Miranda was in the hospital. Knowing that no one liked me. Knowing that I was alone. I'm mad at you because you left me to face high school—the hardest years of a teenager's life—completely and utterly alone." I paused to take a breath. "Actually, I'm not mad at you."

He looked relieved but hesitant. "Y-your not?"

I shook my head and spoke so soft, I'm sure he had to strain his ears to hear. "I'm not mad at you. I _hate _you, Travis Stoll. I hate everything about you."

I wasn't looking at him while saying this but I did after. His face was filled with shock, pain and hurt.

"You don't mean that. Tell me you don't mean that," he begged.

"I do."

"Katie-Kat. Please."

"Don't _call_ me that," I whispered. Tears were streaming down my face now.

"Remember when we were in first grade? The year I met you? You had frizzy hair, glasses and braces back then. Everyone teased you except me. I was there when you were crying. We became best friends."

_It was just the first day of grade school and people were already picking on me._

_ "Four eyes!"_

_ "Tarzan!"_

_ "Braces!"_

_ I ran outside and cried on the swing set. They were being so mean. _

_ "Are you okay?" someone asked. _

_ I looked up to see a boy with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes staring at me in concern. _

_ "No..." I admitted. _

_ "Is it because the other kids are teasing you? Matt can be a jerk sometimes."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I don't know. He's Matt."_

_ I sniffed and laughed. "I'm sorry for crying. I look ewwy now."_

_ He grinned. "It's okay. I already have cooties. My mom gave them to me."_

_ I laughed again. "What's your name?"_

_ "Travis Lee Stoll. Wha' abou' you?"_

_ "Katie Lily Gardner. Nice to meet you... Travis."_

_ "Nice to meet you too, Katie."_

_ "Can we be friends?" I asked hesitantly. _

_ "Best friends even." He nodded._

"Travis," I quietly pleaded.

"Trav. You always called me Trav. Never Travis. Second grade. I asked you why you didn't call me by my full name and you said that you thought it was too "old-man-y" and we laughed about it afterwards. We made our nicknames. Trav for me and Kates or Katie-Kat for you."

_"Hey, Katie?" The seven year-old boy asked._

_ "Yeah, Trav?" I answered. _

_ "Why do you call me that?"_

_ "Call you what? Trav?" I tilted my head to the side. _

_ "Yeah. Why can't you call be by my whole name?"_

_ "You want me to call you Travis Lee Stoll?"_

_ "No! Why don't you call me Travis?"_

_ I scrunched my eyebrows together. "I don't know. It sounds like my grampa's name. Trevor. Your name's old-man-y."_

_ "Fine. But if I get a nickname, you get one too."_

_ "You can call me Kates. My dad used to."_

_ "Okay. But I want one that only I use. How 'bout... Katie-Kat!"_

_ "Katie-Kat? Why kind of nickname is that?"_

_ "You know... like Kitty Cat?"_

_ I grinned at him. "I like it."_

_ Together, we laughed. _

"Stop."

"Third grade we found our new clubhouse. The shed by your house. We put beanbags and posters and everything. We used sneak food out from your fridge and bring it there. I told you all my secrets and you told me all of yours."

_"Trav!" I shouted at my best friend from across the street. We were neighbors too. "Come quick!"_

_ "Kates!" He quickly ran out of his house after hearing my yells. "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine." I rolled my eyes as he ran over to me. "I want to show you something."_

_ "Okay." He smiled. _

_ I grabbed his hand and led him to the back of my house. _

_ "What's this?" Travis asked. _

_ "Our new clubhouse!" I squealed. _

_ I pulled him inside and he looked around in awe. I had put some beanbags and blankets inside and posted some of our drawings on the walls. _

_ "This is awesome!" Travis yelled. _

_ "So you like it?" I asked hopefully. _

_ "Are you kidding? I love it!"_

_ "What do you want to do first?"_

_ "How about we play a game?"_

_ "Okay. I heard some of the girls at school playing this but they never let me join. It's called Secrets. I tell you a secret and you tell me one of yours."_

_ "Cool! I'll start. I ate Connor's cookies last night." Connor was Travis's younger brother. _

_ "You didn't give me any!" I whined. "My turn. "I hate Matt Sloan and Nancy Bobofit."_

_ "That's not a secret," Travis teased. "Everyone knows that."_

_ We laughed and continued with our little game the whole day. _

"Travis. _Stop_."

"And in fourth grade you told me about your first crush. Will Solace. I heard he's dating Nyssa now? Good for him. It hurt to hear you talk about him all year. God. I wanted to fucking kill him when he rejected you on front of everyone. But you told me not to and I listened."

_Travis and I were sitting in our club house. _

_ "Do you wanna play Secrets again?" he asked. _

_ "Okay, you start." I leaned back against the beanbag. _

_ "I ate Connor's cookies last night."_

_ "Really, Trav? Again?" I rolled my eyes. _

_ "Their good!" he defended. "Anyway, it's your turn."_

_ "Don't tell anyone," I whispered. _

_ "Have I ever told anyone before?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Then, carry on."_

_ "Okay." I leaned closer to his ear. "I have a crush on Will."_

_ Travis jumped back. "Will? Will Solace?"_

_ I nodded quickly. "He's super cute. And he's nicer than others too. Do you think he likes me back?"_

_ Travis shrugged. "How should I know?"_

_ "If you don't know, I don't know."_

_ "You're right."_

_ We heard someone call his name. _

_ "Oh, shoot. I have to go, Katie-Kat. Connor's calling. I'll see you at school tomorrow."_

_ "'Kay. See you."_

_ The next day, I walked over to Will who was chatting with Travis and some other people. _

_ "H-hey, Will," I stammered. _

_ "Hi Katie." He waved a little. _

_ "I really, really like you..." I trailed off, flustered. _

_ He looked uncomfortable. "Uh, sorry. I don't... uh... like you like that..."_

_ I didn't think I just ran and heard Travis chase after me. _

_ "Katie-Kat?" he asked softly. _

_ "He doesn't like me back..." I said blankly._

_ "Hey, it's okay."_

_ "God. This is so embarrassing! I really liked him..."_

_ "I'll kill him," Travis growled. _

_ "Don't. Trav."_

_ "Fine. But only because you told me not to."_

"Travis, _please_." More tears were streaming down my face.

"You finally brought me to the hospital to visit your sister at fifth grade. Connor was there too. Your sister was awake for us. We had tons of fun. Do you remember that?"

_ "Katie," my father said softly. "Do you want to visit Miranda for a while?"_

_ "Can I?" I asked hopefully._

_ "Of course you can. Do you want to bring anyone?"_

_ "When are we leaving?"_

_ "In a few minutes."_

_ "Hang on." I ran across the street and banged the Stoll residence's door. _

_ "Katie, dear! Don't kill our door please!" I heard Travis's mom shout from inside. _

_ "Sorry, Karen!" I shouted back. _

_ The door swung open and a smaller version of Travis—Travis 2.0 as I called him sometimes—stood before me. _

_ "Hi, Katie." Connor yawned and rubbed his eyes. I think he just woke up from a nap. _

_ "Hey, Con." Connor was a year younger than Travis and I. "Is Travis here?"_

_ "You called?" Travis suddenly appeared beside his brother. _

_ "Do you guys wanna visit my sister with me?" I asked. _

_ "In the hospital?" Travis asked. _

_ At the same time, Connor asked: "You have a sister?"_

_ "Yes and yes." I nodded. _

_ "Mom!" They shouted simultaneously. _

_ "We're going out with Katie—!" Travis shouted. _

_ "—to visit her sister in the hospital!" Connor finished. _

_ "Okay!" she shouted back. "Be back soon! Stay safe!"_

_ Dad drove us to the hospital and we walked to Miranda's room. I put another flower in the vase beside her bed. I put one every time I visited. _

_ Miranda was awake but she could t stand so she was sitting up. _

_ "Hey, sis." I ran over to hug her. "How are you feeling?" Miranda was the same age as Connor. _

_ "Great. Hi dad," she replied. _

_ "Hi, honey. I have to go. I'll pick you up at five. Love you." And with that, he exited the door. _

_ "Who are they?" Miranda asked, looking at the brown haired boys. _

_ "Mir, this is Travis and Connor Stoll." I pointed at them in turn. _

_ "Are they twins?" Miranda asked curiously. _

_ "No!" They answered at the same time. _

_ Miranda giggled. _

_ We started talking and chatting ad laughing. I even think Connor and Miranda had a thing. _

_ "Travis, that's enough. Just—"_

"Sixth grade! The grade I left. You never knew why. Why I did."

"Travis... Stop."

"I got a scholarship at London. We moved in with our grandparents for four years. They were the worst ones. I had no choice but to leave. I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Travis. Just _shut up_." I said angrily. The tears were flowing freely now.

"I came back! I came back this year because I promised you that we would be best friends back at day one!"

"Travis! That's _enough_! _Stop_!" I shouted. I'm positive everyone was looking now. "Don't remind me about any of those things. Don't talk about the day we met, the day we made nicknames, the day I spilled my guts, the day I confessed, the day we visited my sister, the day you left or any day we had together. What do they say again? Oh yeah, the past is in the past. Your in the past, Travis. I'm done."

"Katie Gardner, what is your _problem_!" he roared. "I had to leave. I wouldn't have if I could. What does it matter? I'm back now!"

"Your back, yes. But Katie's gone."

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Grr... Long chapter. Kind of angsty too... Did you like it though? I hope you did. I worked my ass off this. Get me 15 reviews and I will update ASAP but if not, wait for next Friday. Oh, and just so you don't get confused, I switch the POV every two chapters. It's either Katie or Travis unless said otherwise in the AN so PAY ATTENTION TO ME. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Herro mah rawrtenders. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, favorotes and follows. Shout out to koryandrs, LeeOfHermes0330, Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon, ARainbowPegasus, A Poet's Diary and littleblueseashell! Seriously! I really appreciated your reviews. Now this chapter might me a little short and boring since it's just chapter two in Travis's POV. Oh, and just so you don't get confused, I switch the POV every two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, would I... uh... would I... would I be able to... er... what I mean is... would I be able to... able to... Gah. I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

**.:O:.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

I was sitting in the classroom of my new torture place thing. Whatever. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really missed this place but London was pretty cool too. Especially the girls there. They were hot. What with their awesome bodies and—

My thoughts were interrupted as someone burst into the room.

I wasn't paying much attention but it was obviously a girl.

"Then have a seat. We were just starting the introductions." Our homeroom teacher, Chiron smiled. "Now when you are asked to come to the front, I want you tell us your name and hobbies." He said this as The girl sat at the very back of the room.

I snickered. "_Hobbies_? Yeah. Sure."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are new here?"

"You believe correct," I replied.

"Excellent. Then you can go first." His tone was smug and triumphant.

I smirked and walked up to the front. "My name is Travis Stoll."

"Holy _fuck_," the girl who barged in muttered loudly. Most people would find this insulting but I found it amusing. The girl was certainly very pretty. She had long messy brown hair and a very pretty shade of dark eyes. And the way she scrunched her eyebrows together frustratedly. Absolutely adorable.

"And who might _you _be?" I asked, smirking.

"Katie." Her tone was guarded yet had a tinge of disappointment.

"Do you have a last name, Katie?" I smirked. I allowed some flirtatiousness seep into my tone. "It could be Stoll." I winked as a look of disgust passed her face.

"Gardner." She looked at me hardly. "Katie Gardner."

My jaw dropped to the ground. As in Katie Gardner-_Gardner_. Dorky yet cute _Katie_? My best friend, _Katie-Kat_? No. Fucking. Way. But before I could say anything, she had already pushed past me and out the door. Wait... Whaaaa?

Chiron looked awkward as he cleared his throat. "That will be efficient, Mr. Stoll."

I nodded absentmindedly and sat down back on my seat. Someone excused themselves to the bathroom and Chiron announced that we could go to snacks early. I, along with everyone else, walked to the cafeteria but unlike everyone else who was chatting with each other, I sat alone.

A group of four people walked up to me.

"Hey." A girl with curly blonde hair waved. She looked oddly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Uh... Hi," I replied awkwardly.

"Oh, my God." The other girl—one with raven hair this time—gaped at me. "He doesn't remember us. Does he?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Well, what did you expect?" A green-eyes boy snickered. "He couldn't remember Katie, why would he remember us?"

"Seriously," I said. "Who are you people?"

"Annabeth Chase," the blonde said.

"Thalia Grace." The other girl grinned.

"Percy Jackson!" the guy who snickered introduced happily.

"Nico di Angelo," the last boy—one with deathly pale skin—said.

Oh. These were the kids back in fifth grade? Last I saw them, Percy was a scrawny boy with messy jet black hair and Annabeth was a huge... ehem... nerd. Thalia had long black hair back then and Nico looked... less... emo. Now, Annie and Thalia were hot (I'm an adolescent teenage boy. You can't blame me!) and Nico and Percy certainly grew out of their tween years. Puberty. I will never understand you.

I guess they weren't the only ones who changed. I am referring to a certain Miss Gardner right now.

Katie was the best person I've ever met. She was funny, nice, kind of bossy but in an awesome way and not to mention pretty. I know most people didn't think so but she was beautiful. And imagine that. I thought she was gorgeous back then. How do you think she looks now in her Senior year. She's the reason why I came back.

Yes. I had a crush on her.

But what if she had changed? High School tends to do that to people. I know I changed, but I don't know what I'd do if the most wonderful girl did. What if she became one of those Senior _S-L-U-T-S_? No, not my Katie-Kat.

_ What if she isn't yours anymore?_

What if... What if she found someone else?

I mean someone as good-looking as her is _bound_ to have a boyfriend.

And what if she doesn't want me as her best friend?

After the way she acted this morning...

"_Hellooooo_? Earth to retard?" Thalia waved a hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I smiled embarrassedly.

"S'okay." Nico shrugged. "You look like Percy when he's daydreaming of _Aaaaaaannie_."

I grinned. "Are they dating now?"

"No!" The said couple shouted.

"Soon... Soon..." Nico nodded proudly.

"Jackson! Di Angelo! Grace! Come her this second!" a voice screeched.

"That's our cue!" Percy grinned as he, Thalia and Nico ran off.

"I better see what those idiots did now. First day of school and their already getting trouble," Annabeth muttered apologetically. "I'll see you later Travis Stoll." She smiled.

"As to you, Annabeth Chase." I nodded. As they ran out of the cafeteria, someone else walked in. Nobody else noticed her, but I watched intently as she sat down alone. She was holding an apple in her hand and I decided to walk over.

"Kates?" I said gently.

She didn't turn to face me but instead kept her eyes trained on the apple.

"Katie-Kat?" I repeated.

"Don't call me that," she said, none too kindly.

"I always called you that back at elem. Don't you remember?"

"I know you used to call me that. That's why I don't want you to call me that now."

"Why are you even mad at me?" I groaned.

I couldn't see her face but I'm pretty sure I made her angry. "Why am I _mad_ at you? Let's see. We were best friends for... five years? Five years. My only friend. You left without a single word, knowing that my mother was gone for good. Knowing that dad was never there for me. Knowing that Miranda was in the hospital. Knowing that no one liked me. Knowing that I was alone. I'm mad at you because you left me to face high school—the hardest years of a teenager's life—completely and utterly alone." She paused. "Actually, I'm not mad at you."

She's... not mad at me? Doesn't seem like Katie. After what she just said, I would be furious at myself. "Y-your not?"

She shook her head and spoke so softly, I had to lean forward to hear. "I'm not mad at you. I _hate _you, Travis Stoll. I hate everything about you."

There. She said it. She hated me.

The girl I practically... practically... loved just said that she hated me. Three spikes stabbed through my heart. Shock. Hurt. And pain. "You don't mean that. Tell me you don't mean that."

"I do." She was looking at me now. Her voice was still soft but was cold and remorseless.

"Katie-Kat. _Please_." I was begging now. Tears were coming to my eyes. She couldn't. She couldn't hate me. Not if I loved her. I was sure of it now.

"Don't call me that," she whispered. Tears were trailing down her flawless face.

I didn't know what made me do it but I started recounting our moments together back at elementary. Not just to remind her of what we did, but to remind me as well. I needed to find hope that she could come back to me. My Katie-Kat. "Remember when we were in first grade? The year I met you? You had frizzy hair, glasses and braces back then. Everyone teased you except me. I was there when you were crying. We became best friends."

I continued all the way to fifth grade and she was asking me to stop half-heartily. I reached sixth grade. The year I left her. Alone. "You never knew why. _Why_ I did." She had to know now. Maybe it would change her mind if she saw it from my perspective.

"Travis... _Stop_." Her cheeks were swimming in tears and I felt a pang of guilt knowing that _I _did that. No. I _had_ to tell her.

"I got a scholarship at London. We moved in with our grandparents for four years. They were the worst ones. I had no choice but to leave. I didn't want to say goodbye." I loved my grandparents to bits but it didn't feel right without Katie.

"Travis. _Just shut up_." She was angry now. Very angry.

I didn't care. She needed to see how hard this was in my point of view. "I came back! I came back this year because I promised you that we would be best friends back at day one!"

"_Travis_! _That's enough_! _Stop_!" She finally snapped. I was stunned into silence. She never spoke to me this way. Ever.

"Don't remind me about any of those things. Don't talk about the day we met, the day we made nicknames, the day I spilled my guts, the day I confessed, the day we visited my sister, the day you left or any day we had together. What do they say again? Oh yeah, the past is in the past. Your in the past, Travis. I'm done."

"Katie Gardner, what is your problem!" I cried out. Couldn't she just listen and understand what I was going through? "I _had_ to leave. I wouldn't have if I could. What does it matter? I'm back now!"

"Your back, yes. But Katie's gone."

She did change. I made that change. I changed the most perfect girl. My world shattered just then but I didn't feel anything.

Because _my _world. Doesn't need me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I noticed that I end my chapters in... dramatic ways. "My name is Travis Stoll." or "You're back, yes. But Katie's gone." and now. "Because my world. Doesn't need me." Whoop! Yeah, this chapter will seem boring compared to the following chapters (I already have them!). I'm sorry for the short chapter will it make you happy if I give you a cookie? A bluuuuuuue cookie? (::) :D You know the drill. Next chapter for 20 reviews. And I promise it will be more interesting. **

**Rawr everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey my rawrtenders (I still like that). This is the... fourth? Fourth chapter of Can I Make It Out? Wow. Next thing you know, we're done with this story and onto the next of my Beating Hearts Series. Yes, I am making it a series. All AU of course but not all will be in the same place, time frame and stuff like that. I hope you like the next one, it's going to be an AU of Will and N—Oh no. I've said too much. Hehe. Anywaaaaay, thanks to all those people for reviewing! Seriously. It means a lot. *SAP MOMENT* **

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of things for the disclaimer and we're just into the first few chapters! Uh... Give me a D! D! Give me an O! O! Give me an N! N! Give me an apostrophe! Uhh... Apostrophe! Give me a T! T! Give me a—this is taking to long. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**P.S. I know I said I would update at twenty reviews but instead updated at thirty? Yeah... I have a reason though! I was basically "forbidden" from touching my computer since our Christmas Concert is coming up and I need to practice. So yeah. Read on!**

* * *

**.:O:.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I toyed with my pencil not listening to Mr. Brunner's little class orientation. After Katie had left the cafeteria, I just stood there until Chiron called us back to the room.

_Don't remind me about any of those things. _

_ Your in the past, Travis._

_ I'm done._

_ Your back, yes. But Katie's gone._

Maybe she was right. Katie's gone. She moved on without me. That reminds me of that song by The Script. What was it? Oh yeah. _You're Long Gone, You Moved On._

I mean, why would Katie still need _me_? I didn't have the right to be in her life anymore. I did leave her to fend off for herself.

Maybe it was time for me to move on.

Katie was a great girl but I can't—_won't_—love a girl who hated me back. That would cause too much heartbreak and I don't need that right now. If she didn't want me in her life, so be it. I'll leave her alone.

Maybe things were looking up for me.

Maybe it's time for me to look up. 

**.:O:.**

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Katie didn't so much as look at me much less talk to me. Eventually, it was time to go home.

I stood by my Starex, waiting for my brother to come out** (A/N: Hehe. Come out.)**. Well, it's not _my _Starex. It's my family's but I use it the most since my dad drives his mail delivery truck and my mom hardly left the house anymore.

"Hey, Travis!"

I inclined my head to the source of the voice and saw Connor walking towards me.

"'Sup, bro." I tilted my head back in greeting. "Ready to head home?"

Connor smiled sheepishly and ringed his hands together. "Actually. Can you, uh... drop of us at that Starbucks we passed by the other day?"

_Us_? That's when I noticed the girl standing beside him. She was short but pretty, I guess. She had deep brown eyes—easily mistaken for black—and the weirdest hair I'd ever seen.

Frisky short.

_ And bright violet. _

"Hey," I drawled.

"Hi," she replied, just as awkwardly.

"Uh, this is... Lou Ellen..." Connor introduced.

I raised my eyebrows. "Lou?" Lou had been another close friend of ours. Mostly Connor's. I guess I didn't recognize her because back then, she had silky black hair that reached her waist and green eyes. She obviously cut and colored her hair but how the hell did she get her eyes to go from green to something that dark. I doubt she would wear contacts just to get that color. "You, uh, look different... It suits you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So..." I smirked. "You guys going on a coffee date?"

Connor's face burned and Lou looked away.

"Okay, kids!" I grinned. "Get in the car. We're going on a field trip!"

As I drove them to the nearest Starbucks, I recounted my brother's most embarrassing moments, playing the role of the annoying older brother. Lou was laughing at not just at the stories, but Connor's expressions as well.

"Bro," he said through gritted teeth. "Just shut up."

_ Travis. Just shut up. _

"Travis! Look out!"

I jerked the steering wheel to avoid the huge truck coming our way. We veered left and hit something. The sound of metal being wrecked, glass shattering and tires screeching was terrible.

Then everything was still.

I put two fingers against my forehead and they returned covered in red.

"Are you guys okay?" I panted and looked back at them.

"Yeah," Connor nodded and glanced at Lou.

"I'm..." She moved her right leg and gave a sharp gasp of pain.

"Lou!" Connor scooted over to her. He examined what caused her to wince and visibly paled. "Oh shit. That's bad... Travis call 9-1-1. I think Lou's leg's broken. Oh, God. I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be bent like that. Holy shit. This is bad. Can you feel anything? Is it numb or painful? What the hell happened? Oh, dear lord. Travis! What do we do? Lou._ Do you see a bright light_?"

Lou gave a shakily laugh. "Connor. I'm—" she gasped. "—_fine_. This has happened before. Just get me to a hospital."

Connor nodded and whipped out his phone. "Hello? Uh... My friend's leg is... I think it's dislocated. We were in a car crash Uh..." He looked out the non-existent window. "We're in Prometheus Boulevard. By an Abercrombie and Fitch store. Alright. Thanks."

I struggled with the car door but finally got to open. Well, not open. More like fall off. I rushed over to the other side and slid the door open easily. The wreck wasn't that bad. Okay, understatement. The back side seemed okay but it was obvious I wouldn't be using the car anytime soon.

I helped Connor carry Lou out of the wreckage and we set her down on a nearby bench.

I groaned loudly. "Mom's going to kill me!"

"Are you sure your fine?" Connor was asking Lou who looked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Positively—"

"Connor! Seriously. I'm not going through labor or anything."

I snickered at this but quickly stopped when an emergency car pulled up at the curb. Two people in white uniforms stepped out.

"Is everyone okay?" One asked.

"Besides one with a broken leg and a couple of scratches, we're fine," I replied.

Another person came out of the back of the car with a stretcher and two of them carried Lou to the back.

"What are your names?" The same one asked.

"My name's Travis Stoll. That's my brother Connor and the girl you carried away is Lou Ellen."

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

I explained to him about how a truck veered towards our lane so we spun around and hit a tree.

"Do you have any family members we can call?"

I nodded and told him our parents' numbers. We got into the ambulance and we drove to the hospital.

I sat with Connor on the hospital bed we were given. We didn't say anything, we just left each other to our own thoughts.

Connor was the first to break the silence. "How was... How was your first day?"

I cleared my throat. "Terrible."

"Huh. Why is that?"

"Katie hates me..." I mumbled.

Connor wrapped a scratch-covered arm around my shoulders. "Cheer up, bro. She'll come around. Let's just hope you do too."

I shrugged his arm off, wincing as I moved my right shoulder. "It's okay. I'm over her."

"That fast?" Connor raised an eyebrow. It looked as if he didn't believe me but was trying to. I probably looked the same though.

"She changed a long time ago. It's about time I did too."

"Good for you bro." Connor nodded approvingly.

"Thanks. What's up with you and Lou?" There was obviously something between those two. The air. The looks.

He looked flustered and tried to avoid my gaze. "She's cool."

I snickered at my brother's embarrassed state. "Does wittle Connie have a cwush?" I asked mockingly.

"Shut up," he grumbled in reply.

I opened my mouth to say something witty in reply but was interrupted by the door flying open. My mom and dad stepped into the room.

"Connor! Travis! Oh, thank God." My mother let out a breath of relief but a look of anger soon took over her lovely face. "Never do that again."

"Don't plan on it," I grumbled.

Dad chuckled heartily. "Your mother's very happy you're okay. She's just worried."

"Aw, mom. We're fine!" Connor gave our mom a hug which she gladly returned. Dad and I stared at them in amusement.

"I love you," my mother said.

"Love you too, mum **(A/N: London remember?)**," Connor soothingly rubbed my mother's back.

"Connor?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"Yeah, mom?" he replied.

"You and Travis are grounded for the rest of the semester."

"Yes, mommy," Connor and I said half-heartily.

The door opened again and a doctor stepped in. "The Stolls?" he asked and we nodded. "Well, besides a few scratches you seem perfectly fine. I can't say the same for your friend though. Quite a nasty dislocation. Her parents are there. You are welcome to join her after we check you out and examine your injuries again."

They did just as they had said and at last, Connor and I were able to get to Lou's room. When we got there, Lou was lying down on the white sheets, her purple hair fanned out around her. Standing beside her bed were a man with brown hair and a woman with pale hair.

The man turned when he heard the door. "May I help you?" He looked confused as to why we were here and slightly nervous of our appearance.

"Uh," Connor stammered nervously. "We were with Ell—Lou in the, er, accident."

The woman, who I presumed was we mother, whipped around to face us. She had an air of intimidation and her flashing obsidian eyes did not help. "And exactly _why _was my daughter in that very accident?"

"Mom!" Lou protested, looking slightly flushed, as her father scolded: "Hecate!"

"It's fine." I waved her off. "I'm very sorry Ms. Lou's mom. The truck driver drove towards our lane."

Hecate looked impatient. "I know _that_. The doctor said enough but what I want to know is why my daughter was in the car with a pair of _imbeciles_!"

Connor protested, "It wasn't our fault—"

"Shut up, you insolent boy!" Hecate snapped **(A/N: Don't go hating on me because of how she acts here. Hecate happens to be my mother. Love you mommy! :3)**.

"Hey!" I said angrily. "Do _not _shout at my brother!"

"Do _not _tell me what to do!" She retorted. "Do you know who I am? I am Hecate! _The _Hecate who owns the biggest special effects company in the world. I refuse to be insulted by two idiots who do not know how to—"

"Mother!" Lou Ellen finally snapped. Hecate faced her daughter who was glaring at her. "I have had enough with you. My entire life, I have been trying to please you. To live up to your expectations of me becoming just like you and taking over the company. I used to want that. Now, I'm not so sure. You treat my friends like dirt under your shoe! For God's sake, mom, the driver was obviously drunk! I was with them because I was heading to Starbucks with Connor for a date!"

Hecate whipped her head towards my brother and glared at him. Connor flinched in reply. "Stay away from my daughter," she said threateningly.

"You can't keep saying that to every guy that I like!" Lou's eyes widened as she said this. She turned as red as her hair was purple.

"Hecate," her father said warily. He was so quiet, I had almost forgotten that he was still here. "I believe it is time for us to go."

She gave us each a death stare and turned to the only other girl in the room. "You will regret what you have said to me, Louisiana." **(A/N: Named after the place. Lame, I know.)**

The said girl refused to face her mother. "Yeah, well, life is full of regrets."

The married couple stocked out if the room and I backed away. "I'll give you two some time alone."

I walked out of the room. I was happy that someone cared for my brother. Besides his relatives, that is. I only wish that someone cared for me that way as well.

_Someone did__. _

Stop. You can't keep doing this to yourself. _Get over it. Get over her._ I chanted in my mind, again and again.

If I think about, was it really the truck driver's fault? Before the crash, the memory that flashed through my mind was her telling me— No.

Get over it.

Get over it.

Get over it.

Get over her.

* * *

**A/N: Ohohoho! End of chapter four. Again, I already told you my reason for updating late. So basically, Travis is trying to get over Katie and Lou and Connor are figuring out their feeling for each other. Sorry to all those ****_Connor_****x****_Miranda_****shippers out there. Miranda ****_will_****appear but... hehe. Anyway, my two minions—er, best friends—ship Connor and Lou or ****_Lounnor _****as they prefer. So I had to put it in. **

**By the way, I just finished this Anime called ****_Kyoukai No Kanata_****_. _****I loved it. It kind of scared me since Mirai kind of looked like me. Same glasses (creepy enough), same height (I guess) and same hair except for the color. Mine's dark. So yeah!**

**Next chapter at fifty since I wanna keep you guys waiting! Hehe... (;**

**Rawr my rawrtenders!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heyoooo! Dis beh Andeh. Hehe. Sorry. It's Andy with the fifth chappie of Can I Make It Out? At first, I actually named it Remember Me? But that sounded kind of lame. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! (; I seriously love all your reviews. Their kind of amusing. It's funny how most of you are like "That broke my heart. GOOD JOB! :D" or "So sad! AMAZING! (:" Love you guys. So much.**

**Disclaimer: When I grow up, I shall own Percy Jackson! Too bad I'm forever immature... ._.**

* * *

**.:O:.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I was seated on my bed, staring at the green clock across from it. I watched as the seconds and minutes ticked by.

_ Tick, tock. _

_ Tick, tock. _

I don't lknow where all the good times went but I missed them. Now that I think about it, most of those good times had a certain blue-eyed boy in the picture. I get that he came back and all but I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. You're all probably thinking: "You're so over dramatic! Crying for such a stupid reason..."

I think I made my reason pretty clear. Imagine your best friend, the person you thought you could rely on, the person you've been closest with for forever, just leave without a single word. You don't know what happened to them or if they were even still alive. Imagine that years later, their back but they don't even remember you. They expect you to fall into their arms sobbing to them about how much you missed them.

Wouldn't you be even a _little_ bit mad?

A louder tick of the clock sounded, signaling ten o'clock.

I sighed and laid back against the comforter but fell none. Comfort, that is. The night seemed bitter and cold, matching my feelings perfectly.

_Idiot_.

I realized then, that I had been over Travis a long time ago. A few weeks after he left, to be exact. You can't blame me though. I've learned to move on quickly. Never feeling a lost cause for too long. I've done those with Will Solace, my dad, my sister and my mom.

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I thought about the beautiful woman who was my mother. Her long dirty blonde hair forming ringlets around her fragile face. Her brown eyes in their forever determined glory.

Enough. Breathe. Breathe.

I spared a glance at the clock once again before letting sleep take its toll on me.

_ Tick, tock. _

_ Tick, tock. _

**.:O:.**

I walked through the halls of the school laughing under my breath as majority of the students crowded the main office, desperate to get their schedules before the bell rang.

I continued walking when a voice hollered: "_Kaaaatie_!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, flinching at the annoying high-pitched sound. "Y-yes, Drew?" I said nervously. I don't want to get any more trouble and anymore attention than yesterday.

Drew twirled her silky black hair around her perfectly manicured finger and smacked her blood red lips together loudly. Just being in the same room as this girl made me feel self-conscious.

She looked at me as if she was trying to find every minuscule error with my appearance. Which she probably was. "Hon, your clothes are all baggy. You look like an old hippie." She said this almost sympathetically.

I looked down at my outfit. It wasn't that bad. My shirt was plain and loose and my usual green hoodie covered me. My jeans were the normal jeans you would get from a local department store.

"That's nice..." I said not all that kindly.

She pouted. "Now, darling, that's no way to act."

"I'm sorry. I have to get to class." I attempted to walk past her but she blocked my path. Her perky and sugar-coated demeanor was long gone now.

"Look, _hon_," she snapped. "I don't like all the attention you got from Mr. Brown-Haired Hottie yesterday."

"What are you getting on about right now?" I drawled, sounding bored. She shows her true colors, I show mine.

"Stay away from Travis Stoll. I may have just met him but he's mine." Her blue eyes looked menacing.

"Fine." I shrugged. "You can have him. I think him and your fake Barbie looks would go perfectly together."

"Excuse me?" she seethed.

I made sure that my voice wasn't too loud. "I'm sorry. Did all that _eu de_ toilet get to your non-existent brain?" I may seem cool and collected but inside I was shaking. This always happened. I had this side of me that just wanted to be free. A rebellious side. Then there was the side trying its best to stop the former.

A sharp sting spread across my cheek and my hands automatically fly to my face. Drew had slapped me.

"Hey! You! Asian Snookie **(A/N: I got that from a Wyssa fanfic I really like.)**!" A voice shouted. "Keep your claws off the poor girl!"

Three people made their way over to us. The one who had shouted appeared to be a Hispanic boy with impish features.

"Drew. Back off." It was a girl this time. She looked native with her caramel skin and dark choppy hair. She was very pretty.

"Oh, hey dumpster queen," Drew said sickeningly sweet.

The girl rolled her eyes. They looked ever-changing against the light. The other boy who I assumed was her boyfriend glared at Drew. "Don't call her that."

"Sure, Jase." Drew winked flirtatiously. I saw the blonde boy's angry expression falter for a bit before it returned to its furious gaze.

"Drew. Piss off." The girl snapped.

Drew flipped her hair behind her shoulder and walked away. She whispered threateningly in my ear when she passed me. "Don't mess with the queen bee." She then continued to strut down the hall like she owned the school. She practically did.

"You okay?" the same girl who told Drew to go away asked.

My face still hurt like hell but I managed a nod. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The curly haired boy snorted. "'Course you are. That blow to the cheek didn't hurt at all."

I glared at the boy causing him to flinch and step back. I had that effect. One of the only things I was proud of.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I've been through worse."

"Well that's good," the blonde boy sighed.

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you. Katie right? I'm Piper McLean." She gestured at the blonde haired boy. "This is Jason Grace." And she pointed at the Latino guy. "And this is Leo Valdez. We're in your home room except for Leo. He's in 135 with Mr. Blofis."

"Sadly," Leo muttered. And Piper slapped his arm. Her eyes softened when she looked back at me. "We saw what happened in the classroom and cafeteria. I don't mean to pry but what's up with that?"

It really seemed as if she didn't want to intrude so I decided to give her a truthful yet vague answer. The last thing I need are more questions. I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sharp ringing of the bell. _Saved by the bell._

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly. "I have to run to my locker."

"That's okay," Piper replied. "See you at homeroom." She and Jason walked in the direction of our homeroom while Leo walked along beside me.

"Hey," I replied awkwardly. There were still plenty of people in the hall but they were all either struggling to get to class or still having trouble getting their schedules. "Shouldn't you be getting to your homeroom?"

Leo shrugged nonchalantly like he didn't have a care in the world. "No one will even notice me gone." He looked around as if he was worried someone would overhear. "I'm a ninja."

I laughed lightly at this and rolled my eyes. He reminded me of—nope. Not happening. "You really should get to class."

"I really should be doing a lot of things," he said thoughtfully. "But do you see me doing them? No."

At that exact moment a voice shouted from across the hall. "Valdez!"

Leo cursed silently under his breath. He put on a goofy grin and knit his hands together. "Reyna! How are you? Did you have a nice summer? That's great! Heh..."

A girl with wavy black hair and hard brown eyes stormed up to us. She glared at Leo but I saw something else behind that cold façade. I saw it in the eyes of my father when he looked at a picture of my mother...

"Don't you even try that," she threatened. "I know it was you who switched all my iPod songs!"

Leo gulped. "What? 1D ain't your thing...?"

Reyna growled. "You better get your sorry ass to Room 135 or I'm going to show you how much 1D _ain't my thing_."

Leo jumped. "Well, Katie, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you at lunch or something. Bye!" With that Leo dashed off with Reyna speeding after him while I was watching the entire situation with amusement. I decided it was time for me to get going too. I didn't want to be late for my first official day.

I walked quickly to my locker and stuffed the books I would need for the rest of the day. I quickly rushed to Room 206. Luckily, I wasn't the last one there. There wasn't that many people there yet actually. The only ones in the room were Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, my new acquaintances; Jason Grace and Piper McLean, Will Solace, a brown haired girl who sat beside him yet looked annoyed by his presence, Luke Castellan and a guy I had never seen before.

"Katie!" I heard Piper call. I waved my hand in reply. She beckoned me over to the table she and Jason were sharing.

"Hi," I said timidly.

They both smiled. "What's your schedule?" Piper asked. I took out my binder and opened it to where I stuck my schedule. She quickly scanned it and grinned. "I have Chem, Art, Biology and Lit with you. Same with Jason."

I smiled. It seemed as if I had found myself two new friends. She handed me back my binder and I walked to my usual seat behind the room. More students walked into the room and eventually, all seats were taken except for three. One where Nico di Angelo sat. Another where Thalia Grace sat. And the other where Travis Stoll sat.

**.:O:.**

I didn't see Travis yet and I was glad. I wasn't in the mood to get angry today. It was lunch time and Piper had invited me to sit with her and her friends. I hesitantly agreed, still confused about why she would want _me _to sit with her. But if there's anything I learned from life; it's to not question things.

I was walking to the cafeteria when someone ran into me, causing me to fall to the floor with a loud thud. I let a groan as I hit the ground.

"Oh, shit," the person above me whispered. I opened my eyes to be met by light blue eyes.

For a moment, I thought it was Travis but then I noticed the lighter shade of his eyes. "Connor?" I asked uncertainly.

The younger Stoll brother quickly stood up and pulled me along with him.

"That is my name," he said. "Who are you?"

I sighed. No one can seem to remember me. "Katie? Katie Gardner?"

Connor didn't freak out like Travis. He just raised his eyebrows. "Kaaaaaatie! Hey."

I rolled my eyes and winced as I straightened my back. "Hi. So what are you running from."

Connor scratched the back of his neck. "Does Kayla Solace happen to go to school here?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Will's sister? Yeah. I think it's her junior year now. Why?"

Connor swore under his breath. "I knew her when from London. She went there once." He groaned. "It was a summer fling but I'm pretty sure I pissed her off."

"Typical Stoll brothers," I muttered.

Connor snorted. "Speaking of us. Why haven't you asked where Travis is yet?"

I was slightly taken aback by this. "Why would I care were your idiot of a brother is?"

"Aren't you like... madly in love with him or something?" he asked.

I flushed. From embarrassment or anger, I do not know. I was _not _in love with Travis Stoll. Hell no.

"Sorry," I told Connor. I pushed past him and walked to the cafeteria, not wanting to talk about him anymore.

I didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter was short! It's just a filler. Because of the shitty chapter, I shall reward you with a preview of the next chapter!**

"Katie... Can we start over?"

I nodded, trying not to let anymore tears fall.

Travis looked at me and grinned that goofy grin of his. He took out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and took it firmly. We shook hands twice.

"My name's Travis Stoll," he said. "I like pranking."

I laughed lightly at the last remark. "Nice to meet you, Travis. I'm Katie Gardner."

**Haha! Yes. The next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for! My friend said I was revealing too much but I don't want you guys to hate me though you probably do now since the preview got you hanging. Anyway... Next chap in fifty reviews!**

**Rawr everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my rawrtenders! Happy New Year by the way! (: Please enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed it. May you cry happily ;D Christmas break is almost over and I just started doing my many projects due on the first day back. Eh. Procrastinators... UNITE...! tomorrow...**

**Disclaimer: I want to own PJO for Christmas! Santa gave me coal... **

**Fun Fact (I decided to do this now!): I have a huge burn mark on my arm because when I was younger, I lit a firework—a Roman Candle to be exact, their huge—****but it was directed upside-down so it blew up on me. My burn's shaped like a snail. It's creepy.****Oh and you're going to think that this chapter was rushed because I tried to make room for the... ****_finale_****for this chap. You won't be disappointed. **

* * *

**.:O:.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

I entered the cafeteria, desperate to get away from Connor. I knew that it was a bit mean to just push past him and leave, but I was definitely not in the mood to talk about... Travis.

"Hello Miss Gardner," a voice said in my ear causing me to jump.

"How do you know my last name?" I demanded evenly.

Leo chuckled lowly, trying to sound creepy. "I have many sources..."

I laughed. "What happened with Reyna?"

He made a funny face. "She chased me because she is deeply in love with me. I can't help it. You know her?"

"I had a few classes with her last year."

"Come on. Let's sit." He took my arm and lead me to a table where some people sat.

"Katie," he said, "meet the gang."

I felt shaken as a dozen pair of eyes landed on me.

"Hi," I squeaked.

A smile broke out on one of the girls' faces. She was gorgeous with her dark hair and blue eyes. "I like her!" The group laughed. They seemed nice enough.

"Hi Katie," Piper said beside Jason. "Welcome! I'ma introduce you to everyone. Most are in our homeroom this year." She quickly stood up and walked beside me. She pointed at each person in turn.** (A/N: I'm not going to explain their personal appearances because 1) I'm lazy and 2) you probably know already.)**

"Juniper and Grover Underwood." She pointed at a couple. I knew both of them. They were in my nature club.

"Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez." Chris looked nice and familiar but Clarisse looked a bit... scary.

"Will Solace and Nyssa Valdez." I cringed inwardly at the first name and Nyssa was obviously related to Leo. Will and the brown haired girl looked good together though.

"Castor and Pollux." Everyone knew the curly blondes. They were the principal's twin sons and the party animals of the school. Ironically.

"My boyfriend Charlie, but you can call him by his last name. Beckendorf." I didn't know him. Sorry.

"And I see you already know Piper, Jason and Leo," she finished. That was nice except for the fact that—

"You didn't tell her who you are," the girl named Juniper pointed out.

The blue-eyed girl squealed. "Oh! I'm Silena Beauregard!" It was then I noticed her orange and purple uniform. A cheerleader.

"Okay," Piper said. "Now that you know them, let's eat! We're lucky lunch is an hour long now."

I hesitantly sat down between Piper and Leo. I never bought from the canteen because of the fact that some people could just tip your lunch all over you and not only would you be food-less, you'd also be covered in Friday's leftovers. I packed my own lunch instead.

One of the twins—Pollux, I believe—leaned over the table. "Your the chick who totally owned Travis Stoll yesterday, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's how I'm known, huh? The chick who totally owned Travis Stoll yesterday? Not very catchy." No Katie. Bad Katie. You need friends! Wow... That sounded sad.

Leo let out a long whistle. "Katie got claws."

The others either laughed (Castor, Pollux), grimaced (Piper, Nyssa, Juniper) or groaned in annoyance (everyone else, including me).

Leo just shrugged though. "We can't all be Piperfect."

Jason snorted. "Piperfect? Leo, you're getting bad at this."

Before Leo could open his mouth to retort, Piper cut him off. "Juniperfect isn't good either." Leo didn't try to retaliate. Instead he looked down sheepishly.

I smiled inwardly. This seemed like a pretty cool bunch.

Silena turned her attention back to me. "Moving on. You didn't answer Pollux's question. Are you into Travis Stoll or something? Did you two use to date? He broke your heart! Right?"

I quickly shook my head. "No, no—!"

This just made Silena even more interested. "You broke his heart? Did you cheat on him? Or maybe you just thought he got old. I know! You had to move away!"

I stopped her before she could add more. "He was an old friend. I got pissed at him. That's it." I told them the truth but not the truth. I like to keep it vague.

The black haired girl looked let down at the boring tale. She wanted a reason, I gave one. Just not the whole thing.

"So are you new here, Katie?" Juniper asked. Not unkindly but it still made me flinch.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Uh, no, actually. I've been going to Goode since nursery... **(A/N: In this fic, Goode has Pre-School, Primary and Highschool. Like my school. I've also been here since nursery!)**." I rushed to add something when I saw their shocked and guilty faces. "It's alright! No one can remember me anyway so it's fine." If anything, that made them guiltier.

Nyssa looked at me. "If I think about it... I think I knew you from Elementary." She thought for a while before her face brightened up. "I remember now! You're the one who Matt Sloan and Nancy Bobofit used to pick on! You remember her right, Will?"

I had forgotten that Will was sitting at this table as well. You could basically feel the awkward air between us.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Oh, God!" a voice shouted alarmingly. We looked down to see Leo fatally on the floor. Piper and Jason quickly rushed down to me.

"Leo!" Piper asked, panicked. "What's wrong?"

Leo's face was turning red as he held a hand around his throat. "Can't... breathe... suffocating... the air... is killing... me... too..." He trailed off as Jason asked him what was wrong. "Air... too... awkward."

Piper was in the process of helping Leo up when she heard the final word. She dropped him disbelievingly and his head hit the edge of the chair. "Ow! Watch it Beauty Queen!"

Jason scowled. "Not funny, Leo. We thought something was wrong with you! More than usual, that is."

Leo grumbled something before his usual goofy grin took over his face. "Percy, Nico! My hombros!"

We turned to see two boys standing there. The one with pale skin rolled his obsidian eyes at Leo. "I am not your _hombro_, homo."

Leo pouted. "All of you are mean! Even Kates!" I winced at the nickname but smiled anyway.

"Katie Gardner!" Percy hollered. "We've heard so much about you from Travis! Well, no. We talked to him for about three minutes." They talked to Travis? When? Do they know why he's absent today?

A girl who had heard parts of the conservation walked over. I realized that it was Thalia Grace, one of the most feared people on campus. She nodded firmly. "That took some serious balls."

Goody-Katie flushed, not because of the praise but because of her language. Meanwhile, Rebellious-Kates grinned approvingly.

Another girl walked up. A gray-eyed girl that I had seen in the library occasionally. "What's everyone still doing here? Lunch is almost over." As if on cue, the bell rang. Everyone quickly stood up.

"Aw damn," Chris sighed. "See you all later."

They all told me goodbye and I replied weakly to each. I was still overwhelmed by all the people I had been introduced to today. I thought to myself...

_Maybe Senior year won't be so bad. _

**.:O:.**

Classes were over but I had to stay an extra hour at school because of the first Gardening Club meeting of the school year. Unlike other school clubs, this one continued even during summer so it was only natural for us to have an early meet. Grover and Juniper had been there and they greeted me enthusiastically, now that we had been acquainted properly.

But when it all was finally over, I walked home by myself. It was about four-thirty and I was starving. I had totally forgotten to actually _eat _my lunch due to the numerous people I had met so I decided to walk to a McDonalds that was a block away from my house.

I pushed the door open and relaxed at the smell of deep fried food. I ordered a box of chicken nuggets to go. I decided that I would eat on the way home. I was about to leave the restaurant when I heard a familiar voice.

"—I just don't get it." It had to be none other than Travis Stoll and his brother. Someone must really be screwing with me. I continued my walk when I heard my name.

"What's up with you and Katie?" Connor asked. "I ran into her at lunch and she seemed pretty pissed. When you said she hated you, why exactly?" I halted, eager to hear his answer.

Travis sighed. "She's angry because we went to London."

"But we had to! It's not like we had a choice," Connor protested.

"Try telling her that."

Connor spoke softly this time so I had to lean a little closer. "Was she the reason why... you know... we..." He trailed off.

Travis finished for him. "Why we got into that car accident yesterday?" _Car accident_? They were in a car accident? And it was because of me? Holy...

Connor nodded. And Travis sighed, "Partly I guess. It was mostly that douchebag who nearly rammed us over."

I let out a breath, thankful that I wasn't the cause of a possible death.

"Do you still like her?" Connor asked. Travis used to like me? Uh... "Seriously. I could tell you were lying back at Prometheus."

Travis groaned. "I don't know, Connor! I feel terrible. I'm trying to get over her. But she makes it so hard. I thought she was amazing back then, how about now? I just wish she would let me talk to her properly. I want her to hear me out but... she probably hates me. I hate me right now."

My eyes watered. He really was sorry. Wasn't he? Travis was always proud and confident of himself. Even if that made him conceited. He must really be sorry if he hates himself. I knew before, I could never actually mad at Travis. What's changed? I now _want _to forgive him but... Ugh!

I looked back at the two only to be met by a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. It was darker than it's brother's.

"Kates?" Travis asked. He looked shocked and slightly flushed. Connor looked between the two of us before realizing that he should probably go.

"I'll see you two back at the house," Connor said before grabbing his burger and leaving. I hardly noticed because the same blue eyes were piercing through me.

"How much did you hear?" Travis demanded quietly.

I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. "Enough." There were tears now. The guilt and pain were eating me. What place would be better than McDonalds?

"Kates, look at me."

I looked up weakly. Travis's expression softened when he saw my misty eyes. "Hey. Don't... Don't cry."

That just made the tears spill. I started sniffing, desperate not to break down. "I-I'm so sorry, Trav. I don't want to be mad at you! I just can't... can't understand anything right now."

Travis walked over silently. It only took a few strides with his long legs to each me. "_I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"You couldn't have! You had to... I was selfish."

Instead of replying, Travis put his arms around me. At first, I was shocked but I quickly melted into his embrace.

"What happened to us, Katie-Kat?" he asked softly. I sniffled. "High school..." He let out a low chuckle.

He pulled away. "Do you forgive me?"

I nodded silently.

He took a step back. "Katie... Can we start over?"

I nodded again, trying not to let anymore tears fall.

Travis looked at me and grinned that goofy grin of his. He took out his hand for me to shake. I smiled lightly and took it firmly. We shook hands twice.

"My name's Travis Stoll," he said. "I like pranking."

I laughed lightly at the last remark. "Nice to meet you, Trav. I'm Katie Gardner."

* * *

**A/N: That escalated quickly. But what's high school without ****_more _****drama? Before you ask, ****_no _****they are not dating. They "just met" so their friends... Sucky I know. Anyway, leave a review cuz you get the next chapter at 60 reviews. Oh and if you really can't wait, try reading my new story ****_Let's Try Again_****which I will be updating tomorrow. It's first chapter's up though. **

**Rawrtenders! Go forth!**


End file.
